Un Encuentro Inesperado: Segunda Parte
by acarlalala
Summary: Peter, Elizabeth y Neal han vivido y fortalecido como familia sin embargo el pasado del joven estafador lo atormenta y sin que él pueda controlar vuelven fantasmas que él creyó haber enterrado hace mucho tiempo, para complicar más la vida del agente el padre biológico del chico aparece en escena. Warning: Spanking paternal/nalgadas. Si no le gusta este tipo de fic no lo lea.
1. Capitulo 1

**N/A: Después de mucho pensarlo decidí continuar la segunda parte del primer fic que escribí hace mucho tiempo, espero les agrade y gracias a todos a los que esperaron la continuación.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Prólogo:**

El precioso niño de 3 años de traviesos e inocentes ojos azules, iba alegremente sujetado por su papá sintiéndose el niño más feliz del mundo en los fuertes brazos de su padre.

- _papi es bueno _, _fuerte…y… es un superhéroe! atrapa a los malos y los encierra en la cárcel para siempre, para cuidarnos a mami y a mí._

Siendo policía, daba al pequeñito la impresión de ser alguien que nunca se equivoca y que siempre hacía lo correcto, por eso este precioso bebé trataba de portarse muy bien, él quería ser bueno como su papá- _de grande quiero ser como mi papi._

_**-Pásala bien en la escuela- **_El caballero de voz ronca dijo mientras le daba un abrazo de despedida a su pequeño hijo.

_**-ok- **_el pequeñito se dejaba abrazar mientras pensaba- _Quisiera quedarme jugando contigo papi todo el día pero tienes que ir a tu trabajo…un día seré tan grande, grande, grande como tú y trabajaré contigo, te voy ayudar a atrapar a los malos!._

_**-Adiós papi- **_Agitaba su manito para despedirse mientras su papá bajaba los escalones de la entrada de su casa.

_**-Te veo pronto amigo- **_Se volteó para dedicarle una sonrisa antes de subir al auto.

_**-ok.- **_Le observó hasta que se marchó y luego cerró la puerta.

Se despertó de golpe…confundido, agitado.

- _**mierda otra vez!**_

Llevó sus manos al rostro. Se puso de pie y se sirvió un vaso con agua.

Abrió la ventana y fijo una mirada azul en la nada casi en una añoranza en el vacío de la oscuridad de la madrugada.

Otra vez los recuerdos de su padre biológico volvían a su mente en sueños o más bien dicho en pesadillas.

Su padre lo abandonó ése día y él nunca entendió o recibió alguna respuesta de porque lo había hecho…quizá algún día lo descubriría…o quizá sería mejor no descubrirlo nunca.

**CAPITULO 1**

**- **_**Buenos días Señores.**_

_**-Buenos días Señor Halden.**_

Se abrió un portafolio lleno de dinero de cortes grandes.

_**-2,8 millones de dólares.**_

_**-Sabía que usted era el indicado Señor Halden.**_

_**-Por favor dígame Nick y para mí es un placer realizar bien mi trabajo.**_

_**-Nick nos acompañas con el brindis, es una victoria tuya también.**_

_**-Por supuesto, celebrar es otro de mis placeres.**_

_**-Sígame por favor.**_

En el Van

_**-Ok es la señal, entremos!**_

_**-Champagne, mujeres alrededor y dinero de por medio…un día típico para el muchacho.**_

En el edificio

_**-FBI! Todos quietos!**_

Todos los hombres que tenían una copa, levantaron sus manos, todos excepto uno.

_**-Eres del FBI?- **_el jefe de la mafia hablaba- _**nos engañaste!- **_mientras el agente Jones lo esposaba.

_**-Te lo dije es un placer realizar bien mi trabajo- **_mirándole fijo bebió su champagne.

_**-Así que tú eres Neal Caffrey- **_lo miro con desprecio- _**la rata "reformada" que trabaja para el FBI, escuché el rumor pero supongo que tenía que conocer cara a cara a un traidor de tu calaña **_- el jefe de la mafia ladró, para empeorar su destino _, _lo suficientemente alto que lo escuchó el agente a cargo de la operación.

Dando pasos lentos, como si fuese un león que estuviera preparándose para acorralar y matar lentamente (sin ningún ánimo de tragárselo, más bien solo escupir) a una rata podrida que vive en una alcantarilla, el agente a cargo se acercó, intimidando con su altura al jefe de la mafia para que hasta respire todo su enojo por esa frase que dijo.

_**-ÉL **_- señalándolo- _**es MI HIJO- **_apuntándose- _**y si TU **_- punzándole como si tuviera un martillo en lugar de su dedo en el pecho del jefe de la mafia- _**te atreves a mencionarlo otra vez, delante de mí o de cualquier otra persona, YO PETER BURKE- **_apuntándose otra vez- _**me voy a encargar de que te pudras en la cárcel por el resto de tu vida y de nada va a servirte el dinero sucio para que tu culo obtenga privilegios estando encerrado- **_con una mirada asesina _**- créeme soy capaz de eso y mucho más- **_ajustando más fuerte las esposas _**- tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio- **_y el agente Jones se lo llevó.

En el Van

_**-Peter tiene que controlarse, está perdiendo la perspectiva- **_Reese Hughes hablaba a voz alta.

_**-Cuando se trata de Neal- **_Diana estaba con los auriculares todavía puestos- _**bueno ya sabemos cómo es defendiendo a Neal- **_la morena hablaba tranquila.

En el lugar

_**-Buen viaje- **_Neal levantaba la copa en son de brindis al sujeto esposado, bebiendo con altanería y por supuesto después de un sorbo le regalo una de sus sonrisas de autosatisfacción.

_**-Ya deja eso, no es el momento ni la hora para estar bebiendo.**_

_**-Pero todavía no acabo.**_

_**-Neaaaal…**_

_**-Oh vamos!...que no es una vulgar cerveza.**_

_**- No.**_

_**-Es solo es una!**_

_**- He dicho que no.**_

_**-Papáaaa!**_

El dedo índice levantado del agente hizo su útil presencia.

_**-Ya, ya, lo dejé, lo ves, lo ves.**_

En el Van

_**-jajaja al menos ya le hace caso.**_

_**-Creo que ya todos sabemos lo que le espera cuando no le hace caso jajaja.**_

En el lugar

_**-Quita esa cara **_- poniendo un brazo alrededor de Neal- _**hiciste un trabajo perfecto, estoy orgulloso.**_

_**-Gracias agente Burke, solo seguí lo planeado.**_

Todo el equipo volvió al bureau y trabajaron en otro caso, los días se aprovechaban cuando atrapaban a los criminales en tempranas horas.

Ya era hora de la salida y Hughes estaba reteniendo a Peter con más direcciones de los superiores, su jefe iba a estar de viaje y el agente a cargo del bureau sería él, Neal ya se había ido.

Peter estaba sentado en su escritorio ya no había nadie trabajando, era muy noche, el tiempo se le fue volando redactando informes y corrigiendo el mal papeleo llenado por Neal.

_**Neal Caffrey activó su alias Nicholas Halden…..**_

Siempre pasaba: escribir, mencionar o escuchar el nombre de Nick lo llevaba al recuerdo de la noche en que conoció al adolescente y a todos los sucesos de esa etapa de sus vidas, ahora ya solo un recuerdo.

**Rrring Rrring Rrring Rrring**

_**Hola Hon…sí me atrase, perdóname cariño…...mmm suena delicioso…..Ya llego Neal?... Elizabeth yo le di permiso hasta las 10… no, no más tiempo…y con eso se sale con la suya….un ogro yo?... ok no voy a enfadarme…..nos vemos allá, te amo.**_

El agente Burke colgó y miro al frente, aunque todo estaba vacío, soltó un suspiro sintiéndose realizado- _**shhhh- **_tenía una familia hermosa y completa, un trabajo en el que era muy bueno y que le encantaba _, _soltó otro suspiro- _**Shhh **_- Sí, habían pasado ya 5 años desde el inesperado encuentro con el muchacho que dio un giro a su vida y a la de su esposa, ya 3 años de la sentencia dictada, Neal tenía 22 años y seguía siendo a su vista el niño que amó desde que lo vio a los ojos en esa calle después de estrellarse contra su auto.

Todo en su vida era perfecto…

Todo…

Absolutamente todo …

Hasta que…

**Rrring Rrring Rrring**

_**-Amor dije que no me enfadaría **_- Peter ni siquiera vió el celular con el identificador de llamada, solo contesto sobrado de humor.

_**-Agente Peter Burke?- **_una voz masculina le hizo saber que no hablaba con su esposa.

_**-Si él habla- **_de inmediato cambio el tono.

_**-Quisiera hablar con usted de…**_

_**-Con quien estoy hablando?**_

_**-… de Neal George Caffrey.**_

_**-¿Quién es? dígame su nombre.**_

_**-Por favor no quiero discutir por teléfono.**_

_**-Dígame su nombre!**_

_**-Solo quiero programar una cita, para poder hablar de mi…**_

Segundos de silencio confundieron a Peter y algo en su interior le gritaba que nada bueno oiría de esa voz, pocos eran los que mencionaban el segundo nombre del muchacho, sentía tambores en su pecho cuando escuchó:

_**-…de mi hijo, mi nombre es James Bennett, yo soy el padre de Neal.**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

******N/A: Gracias Cassy por tu invaluable ayuda en mi historia :)**

**N/A: El recuerdo y dialogo del prólogo es del episodio 11 de la temporada 4 de la serie, el fic. está inspirado en esa temporada y gracias Andrea por hacer recuerdo a mi cerebro revuelto que episodio era.**


	2. Capitulo 2

Peter conducía nervioso a su casa, no podía digerir lo que acababa de pasar, qué es lo que quería James con su hijo? después de tanto tiempo, que quería?!. Acaso era tan iluso de creer que a la primera que se apareciera él accedería para una reunión y hablar de Neal? …já! ni en sueños, Peter no expondría a su hijo a tal situación, lo amaba demasiado.

Pero era tan malo alejar a James?, es decir, era tan malo ocultar la tonta llamada a Neal?

Soltando un suspiro largo apago el motor y se dirigió a la puerta de su hogar, después de todo ya era muy tarde.

Cuando cruzo la puerta se encontró con Elizabeth dormida en el sofá.

El agente se puso de rodillas y observó a su esposa dormir mientras una duda asaltaba su mente…

_-¿Debo contárselo todo?...o quizá no deba asustarla para que preocuparla con esa estúpida llamada._

Miró hacia todos lados y no había señales de Neal y su acostumbrada risita picaresca. Ante el silencio, inexplicablemente Peter comenzó a sentirse tenso y a divagar en pensamientos de posibles acontecimientos.

_-¿Qué pasaría si Neal decidiera hablar con James…¿Accedería hablar con él?... ¿Se iría con él?... ¿Lo veríamos de nuevo?...¿Y si nunca regresa?..._

Peter suspiró- _Dios santo, porque tengo tantas dudas…él es MI HIJO, MIO Y DE ELIZABETH…y me importa un carajo lo que James quiera hablar de él!_

Definitivamente ésta era una de esas noches en las que el cerebro del agente Burke se encontraba atascado de interrogantes y la única seguridad que poseía, era que amaba a SU familia…y si, Neal Caffrey era parte de SU familia…era SU hijo y haría hasta lo imposible por protegerlo del peligro, del sufrimiento o de lo que él creyera que fuese necesario, incluso del mismo James.

**CAPITULO 2**

_**-Mami donde está papi? porque no ha vuelto?**_

_**-Neal tengo sueño, déjame dormir ya te dije que tu padre se fue a trabajar lejos.**_

_**-Pero cuando va a volver?..ya se fue mucho tiempo… lo extraño mami.**_

_**-Prepárate el desayuno, ya es tarde, no tienes hambre?**_

_**-Ya he comido mami, Ellen me ha traído donas y leche dice que me llevara al parque puedo ir mami? puedo? puedo?.**_

_**-Si Neal vete, ve a donde quieras...solo déjame dormir.**_

_**-No quieres venir mami? podemos ir los tres y me enseñas a columpiarme.**_

_**-Tengo sueño ve tú solo con Ellen.**_

_**-Está bien, pero mañana vienes con nosotros?**_

_**-Ve con Ellen hijo y ciérrame la puerta cuando te vayas.**_

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue tan real que Neal casi se cae de la cama…aunque supuestamente no dormía, si no, según él…meditaba.

_-Aggggg….Otra estúpida pesadilla-_pensó mientras buscaba con los ojos medio cerrados sus zapatillas e intentaba colocarse una camiseta al mismo tiempo- _Peter acaba de llegar y debo bajar lo más pronto posible a la sala-_caminaba despacio y con cuidado para no hacerse notar- _vamos Neal tu puedes, tu puedes hacerlo, ahora hay cosas más importantes que pensar en esas tontas pesadillas …o en el pasado….en…en…-_sacudió su cabeza para alejar los recuerdos que querían apoderarse de su mente.

Con el cabello revuelto por su siesta improvisada, bajó las escaleras justo para escuchar que sus padres hablaban.

_**-Hola Hon**_- Peter susurró con voz suave y un dulce beso a su esposa… un beso, algo tan simple que le ayudaba a recordar que ésta era su familia.

_**-Hola Hon**_- aunque Elizabeth estaba visiblemente somnolienta igual se alegraba de ver a su esposo.

_**-Lamento llegar tarde-**_le susurraba al oído- _**es…estaba con unos pendientes**_.

_**-Si no te conociera Peter Burke diría que me ocultas algo**_.

Y cuando Peter abría la boca para contestar, Neal bajo las escaleras.

En pijama con su típica mirada despreocupada y sonrisa despreocupada, seguro bajaba por un vaso con agua- _tan tarde es?__-_pensaba Peter.

_**-Hola papá**_- podía haber más frescura en su tono?

_**-Hola hijo**_-sonreía con verdadera alegría de verlo.

Muy raro, porque sentía que no había visto a Neal en meses? – _la estúpida llamada!-_pensaba Peter.

_**-Neal vuelve a tu habitación te dije que ya mañana hablaríamos**_- Elizabeth le devolvió a la tierra esfumando sus pensamientos.

- _**Mamá, solo quería saludar a papá**_- tono quejumbroso, Neal había hecho algo…algo malo.

_**-Bueno si estás en ese plan, por mí no hay problema**_- Elizabeth miró a su esposo como si él hubiese hecho algo malo- _**Peter pregúntale a tu hijo donde estaba**_- era claro que Elizabeth estaba enojada con Neal.

- _**Donde estabas hijo?-**_no puede faltar sus manos en las caderas.

_**-En mi habitación papá**_- tono doble fresco pero dirigido especialmente a Elizabeth, Peter suprimió la sonrisa de su rostro, era claro que Neal estaba enojado con El y quería hacerle enojar aún más- _ay Neal__cuando aprenderás_- pensaba Peter.

_**-Neal!-**_Elizabeth estaba realmente molesta.

_**-Mamá!-**_Neal estaba realmente jugando con fuego.

_**-No le faltes el respeto a tu mamá, basta ya con tu tono alto hacia ella**_- voz tranquila- _**discúlpate.**_

_**-Lo siento**_- nada sincero.

_**-Shhh-**_Elizabeth suspiraba- _**está bien hijo, vuelve a tu habitación quieres?**_

_**-No quiero, sé lo que vas hacer lo vas a poner en mi contra**_!- bueno, Elizabeth se cansó de la actitud de Neal pero fue Peter quien reaccionó más rápido.

_**-Neal! he dicho suficiente, quieres que me enoje en serio?!-**_sin esperar respuesta- _**Discúlpate! y esta vez sé sincero**_- enojado y firme en sus palabras.

_**-Lo siento mamá**_- totalmente sincero, y recriminándose interiormente por actuar como un niño con El- _madura Neal, madura!_- pensaba.

_**-Yo no voy a poner a papá en tu contra, ve a tu habitación mañana hablaremos.**_

Neal solo asintió y abrazo a Elizabeth.

_**-Mami lo siento mucho en serio**_- cuando le daba la gana y tan de repente podía ser tan dulce, por supuesto El le correspondió el abrazo pero pensaba- _mami? hijito estoy a punto de ponerme en tu contra, no importan mamis ni nada tu comportamiento no es aceptable._

_**-Lo sé hijo, pero espero mucho más de tu comportamiento de acuerdo?-**_Neal solo asintió- _**ahora a dormir cielo a dormir**_.- unas palmaditas en su espalda fueron lo suficiente para encaminarlo hacia donde estaba Peter y también lo abrazo a él.

_**-Por favor papi, por favor dí que sí, promete que lo vas a pensar**_- en cuanto Peter escuchó _papi _se olvidó por completo de su enojo, le devolvió el abrazo pero no entendía de que rayos estaba hablando, miro a Elizabeth para que le dijera qué pasaba, pero le hizo la negativa y supo que seguía en pie _mañana._

_**-Tranquilo Neal, sí, por supuesto que hablaremos, lo haremos mañana y sea lo que sea voy a pensarlo muy bien, te lo prometo-**__hace tanto tiempo que no me dice papi…debe ser algo serio._

Neal le regaló una sonrisa agradecida es más de casi petulante autosatisfacción- _habrá logrado lo que quería al bajar por las escaleras?_- Peter no podía evitar pensarlo.

Cuando desapareció por las escaleras corriendo a su habitación Peter no pudo evitar preguntar:

_**-Elizabeth qué es lo que quiere Neal? dímelo por favor no puedo esperar hasta mañana.**_

_**-Por eso te esperaba en el sofá, tenemos que hablar es muy importante y quiero decirte que contrario a lo que piensa… yo sí estoy de acuerdo con él.**_

_**-Qué es Hon?**_

_**-Neal quiere independizarse y yo le apoyo.**_

Peter se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta e inmediatamente le vino a su mente la estúpida llamada!, _Neal quiere vivir solo y Elizabeth está de acuerdo,_le había prometido a su hijo pensarlo, pero no podía ni pensarlo! como dejarlo solo cuando James de seguro lo iba contactar?... _mierda!-_pensó Peter.

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**N/A: Gracias a todos por la lectura!**

* * *

_**-Es tan malo Peter?- **_Elizabeth lo increpaba con la mirada.

_**-Que de bueno es Elizabeth?- **_Peter contraatacaba la mirada.

_**-No me respondas con preguntas- **_El frunció el ceño y pensó- '_que terco eres cariño'- __**admítelo necesita independencia además cuando nosotros teníamos su edad ya no vivíamos con nuestros padres- '**__que no recuerdas tener 22 amor?'- _El pensaba en sus adentros.

_**-Sí, pero nosotros no teníamos el perfil del mejor ladrón de la historia, no estábamos en custodia por haber estafado millones de dólares, además nadie intentaba contactar…, simplemente no voy a estar de acuerdo.**_

_**-Nadie intentaba qué?- **_Elizabeth sabía que algo más preocupaba a su esposo, pero no sabía porque el afán de ocultárselo a ella, no entendía porque Peter Burke estaba tan raro esta noche.

El agente estaba a punto de contarle a su esposa todo el asunto de James pero cuando vió sus ojos preocupados y tristes confirmó que debía resolverlo solo, así que respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-_**A los amigos de Neal, siempre quieren contactarlo para nuevos robos y vuelva a su antiguo estilo de vida, no?- '**__por favor El no hagas más preguntas, simplemente apóyame en esta decisión'- _Peter pensaba.

_-__**Y cuantas veces ha accedido a eso?**_

_**-Ninguna- **_dijo con orgullo.

_**-Exacto! Ninguna, ahora ha demostrado que puede estar alejado de los problemas- '**__vamos Peter dale una oportunidad, durante estos años se lo ha ganado'._

_**-Si por supuesto, es por eso que tú estabas muy contenta con su comportamiento hace un rato, verdad?-**_Peter dijo arqueando una ceja y Elizabeth desvió la mirada porque se puso un poco nerviosa, luego rectificó-_**bueno, quiero decir, con los amigos que ha hecho, viviendo con nosotros ha aprendido a cuidarse.**_

_**-No voy a estar de acuerdo con esto, simplemente es un rotundo NO y punto-**__ 'vamos El, es por su bien, apóyame en esto cariño'-_ El agente pensaba dentro suyo.

_**-Y qué es lo que quieres? Que viva aquí siempre sobre tu ala protectora?- **_su esposa estaba siendo franca, después de todo Neal ya era mayor de edad y no un chiquillo- _**quieres de verdad cortarle la experiencia de aprender a vivir solo?- '**__Aquí pasa algo más, qué es Peter, dime?!'- _su esposa reclamaba en su mente pero su sexto sentido estaba activado al 100%.

_**Ya tiene la vasta experiencia de vivir solo, debo hacerte recuerdo cuanto tiempo ha vivido solo y lo bien que le ha ido?- '**__Es Neal Caffrey, el muchacho que ha vivido solo desde niño a quien sus padres biológicos le han hecho falta todos los días, hasta que lo encontramos, hasta que nos encontró y ahora no voy a dejarlo solo, no ahora que lo pueden lastimar'._

_**-Peter, que pasa? - **_Elizabeth que no podía escuchar los pensamientos de su esposo hizo algo que siempre lo calmaba, puso su mano derecha en la mano izquierda de Peter, siempre lograba calmarlo con eso_-__** no estará más lejos de dos millas, se ira donde June, es tan malo?**_

_**-No quiero que nadie le haga daño, no quiero que sufra…es todo- **_Peter decidió decir la verdad a medias, en realidad solo temía que James le hiciera daño a Neal.

_**-Nadie lo hará- **_Elizabeth miro tiernamente a su esposo, cuanto amaba a este hombre que sería capaz de ahuyentar a todos los "monstruos" que quisieran asustar a su niño- _**francamente es el mundo quien debe temer de Neal- **_una broma mala Elizabeth no pudo contenerse y Peter no pudo evitar reír sabía que se refería a lo soberanamente manipulador que podía llegar a ser su hijo, ella no sucumbía al _mami _de Neal él en cambio olvidaba todo si escuchaba _papi._

**CAPITULO 3**

En la madrugada Neal estaba con el torso descubierto, parado frente al lienzo en blanco que quería pintar pero en su mente solo estaba uno de los recuerdos que visitaron su mente mientras dormía, no podía sacarse de la cabeza los buenos momentos que paso con James, al menos lo que él creía que era bueno toda su infancia.

_**-Hoy te llevaré a mi trabajo Neal, que te parece la idea?**_

_**-De verdad papi! bravo! viva! yupi!.**_

_**-Hey yo no pensé que estarías tan feliz de estar con tu viejo.**_

_**-Quiero usar tu gorra papi! por favor! Así podré ayudarte atrapar a los malos.**_

_**-Está bien, veamos cómo te queda…sí señor! Te queda genial, puedes quedártela hijo.**_

_**-Tu gorra!, pero es tuya! Papi es tuya!**_

_**-Sí y por eso te la doy por que tú eres mi bebé por lo tanto la personita más importante en mi vida y al que puedo darle lo que yo quiera.**_

_**-Gracias papi, pero ya no soy un bebé!**_

_**-jajaja perdone usted señorito.**_

_**-papiii.**_

_**-Que pasa hijito?**_

_**-Podemos comer helado en lugar de almuerzo? por favor papi, por favor.**_

_**-uhmm solo si...**_

_**-Si qué papi? si qué? **_

_**-Si me ganas la carrera a la tienda de los helados.**_

_**-jajaja te gané!**_

_**-cielos Neal eres el más rápido corriendo! no debí subestimarte…ahora escoge el helado que quieras.**_

Suspirando audiblemente y dándose por vencido camino descalzo hacia su cama ordenándose cerrar los ojos para poder dormir y con lo cansado que estaba lo logró.

Ttrring Ttrring Ttrring Ttrring Ttrring Ttrring

El sonido del despertador se oía débilmente ya que Neal lo había enterrado sin intención con un montón de almohadones en uno de sus movimientos bruscos en una de las peores noches que había pasado desde que se mudó con los Burke.

Ttrring Ttrring Ttrring Ttrring Ttrring Ttrring

Había olvidado lo difícil que era conciliar un sueño tranquilo teniendo pesadillas.

_**-Ellen volviste! volviste!**_

_**-Claro que si pequeño, apenas aterrice y vine a visitarte, mmm por que no me abrías la puerta?**_

_**-ehhh es que estaba viendo las caricaturas.**_

_**-Si de eso ya me di cuenta, baja el volumen aquí parece el sonido de un estadio.**_

_**-jajaja ya le bajo.**_

_**-Cuéntame que hiciste esta semana?**_

_**-uhmmm no mucho, mami sigue cansada para cuidarme así que no fui a la escuela.**_

_**-Lamento mucho oír eso Neal.**_

_**-Qué te parece si te preparo una deliciosa comida, apuesto a que tienes hambre.**_

_**-noho, mi mami me preparo la comida.**_

_**-Esa es una excelente noticia!**_

_**-Me dejo ir a comprar caramelos para la comida.**_

_**-Te voy a preparar un delicioso almuerzo, traje todo lo que te gusta. **_

_**-Me trajiste algo de tu viaje si?! si?!**_

_**-Si cariño y mientras lo saco por que no te sacas esas grandes gafas oscuras que están ocultando tus hermosos ojitos.**_

_**-NO!**_

_**-Neal, que pasa?, solo quiero verte.**_

_**-NOO!**_

_**-Está bien no te las voy a quitar, solo quiero saber porque las estas usando y luego si quieres te las quitas o te las dejas puestas.**_

_**-Es que…no puedo…te…vas…vas…a enojarte conmigo…vas a odiarme.**_

_**-Yo jamás, jamás JAMAS, voy a odiarte, te amo demasiado Neal te amo mucho mi niño. **_

_**-Lo prometes?**_

_**-Si lo prometo.**_

_**-Es…es un secreto, no le dirás a nadie lo que te diga?**_

_**-A nadie. **_

_**-A nadie, nadie.**_

_**-A nadie, nadie lo prometo.**_

_**-Ya sé porque mi mami siempre está cansada para cuidarme…ella…ella me dijo…dijo que papi está en el azul de mis ojos y ella odia a papi por…porque se fue lejos…por eso mami no me quiere.**_

_**-Eso no es verdad…por favor pequeño quítate las gafas…Oh Neal, Oh mi dulce niño como te paso eso?**_

_**-snif dijiste snif dijiste que no te enfadarías snif snif snif por snif porque estas llorando Ellen?**_

**Ttrring! Ttrring! Ttrring! Ttrring! Ttrring! ****Ttrring!**

En uno de los bruscos movimientos que daba mientras dormía quito con su mano uno de los almohadones que cubría al despertador.

_**-Aggg! Mierda!...ya es de mañana y es tarde! **_

Viendo la hora del despertador quitó las pocas frazadas que cubrían su cuerpo y fue directo al baño para una ducha rápida y así poder despertar y asimilar por completo lo extraño de sus sueños, es decir, lo extraño que era volver a recordar fragmentos de su pasado estando dormido.

Estando frente al espejo mientras se arreglaba el cuello de la fina camisa para luego acomodarse las muñequeras no podía dejar de pensar:

_-'Debería contarles de mis pesadillas?'_

Terminó de vestirse con el último toque de todos los días que era hacer el impecable nudo Windsor medio de la corbata.

Se veía perfecto!

Nadie a primera vista podría decir que el muchacho habría pasado mala noche, el encanto Caffrey se destilaba hasta por los poros.

Se quedó unos segundos mirando su reflejo, específicamente mirando sus ojos, como si quisiera encontrar a alguien más en ellos, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía eso.

-'_Quien soy realmente?' _

Agitando su cabeza bruscamente y llevándose las manos a refregarse la cara para luego colocarlas encima del mueble e inclinándose ligeramente se dijo a voz alta:

_-'El pasado esta donde tiene que estar, no voy a preocuparlos con esto, no ahora que todo es tan diferente'._

Justo después de que acabara de decir su mantra entro Peter que ya se preguntaba porque no bajaba Neal a desayunar.

_**-Estás listo? **_

Sin saludo ni nada Neal se acercó donde su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza como si no lo hubiese visto en años.

_**-Hey y ahora porque tan efusivo?**_-_ 'me alegras todas las mañanas mi niño'._

Cuando el muchacho elevo la cabeza vio directamente los ojos claros de su padre, él no pudo evitar sentirse realmente preocupado y preguntarle:

_**-Que pasa hijo? Dormiste bien? tuviste pesadillas? **_

Generalmente Neal odiaba cuando su papá estaba en modo extremo odioso-sobreprotector pero otras pocas veces como esta se alegraba de tener a un padre así en su vida que se preocupara por él aunque de lo que no sabía se preocupaba

_-'Hubiese querido que estés conmigo siempre papá'- _Neal pensaba para sí mismo.

Peter ya estaba preparado para escuchar los típicos reclamos anti-sobreprotectores de la boca impertinente de su hijo junto a sus ojos puestos en blanco pero en su lugar solo lo acogió una mirada tierna casi podía jurar que Neal estaba a punto de llorar.

-'_Que es Neal? dime'- _el agente pensaba y cuando estaba dispuesto a seguir con el interrogatorio su hijo le corto.

_**-No es nada, solo me acosté tarde**_- '_y tengo mucho miedo, estoy asustado papá'._

_**-Pues tienes razón, anoche sí te acostaste muy tarde-**_ Peter estiro el brazo izquierdo dirigiendo a Neal a la salida- _**no sé porque me sorprende verte la cara de mapache por tu desvelo-**_ dijo negando con la cabeza y regañándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Otras veces Neal se hubiera puesto de mal humor por ése regaño infantilesco pero hoy en su lugar solo volvió a sorprender a Peter.

_**-jajaja mapache? Jajaja**_.

_**-Yo siendo tú dejo de reír y bajo rápido donde mamá que ya está por terminar de desayunar, eso sí con muuuuucho cuidado porque ella aún está molesta.**_

_-'oh no, mamá!' __**– pero anoche ya me disculpe con ella, de verdad sigue molesta?**_

_**-Por supuesto que sí-**_ Peter no dejaba la sonrisa burlona de su rostro.

Neal solo rodo los ojos y el agente supo que ése era el Neal de todas las mañanas, fue a su habitación porque él ya había desayunado y el muchacho bajó las escaleras.

Cuando llegaba al comedor vio a Satchmo recostado en el sofá y ansioso para que le rascara la panza el muchacho se alegró de ver al cachorro y lo consintió por unos minutos, levantando la cabeza, Neal podía ver a Elizabeth dentro la cocina de pie leyendo unas hojas mientras tomaba su café se quedó contemplándola un momento, viendo a Elizabeth Burke detenidamente –'_mamá'_- pensaba con cariño; '_ella siempre pendiente de mi, siempre la madre atenta y tierna que me da apoyo, siempre me cuida'- _sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón- '_ojala El hubiese estado conmigo cuando niño'- _no podía evitar pensar cuan diferente hubiera sido su vida estando con los Burke de niño, otra vez sacudió su cabeza para alejar los pensamientos de su pasado que querían volver ahora estando despierto- '_pero ahora estas en mi vida y no puedo tener mejor suerte'- _se dijo para obligarse a tener un día "normal" alejado de los conflictos y dramas de su pasado.

_**-Mami?**_

_**-Buenos días cielo-**_ El con experimentada agilidad ocultaba la gran sonrisa que quería salirse del rostro al ver a Neal con su carita angelical y medio cuerpo desaparecido oculto en la esquina de la pared.

_**-Si…sigues molesta?**_

_**-Debería cariño?**_

_**-Por supuesto que no mamá.**_

-'_mamá? y donde quedo mami?'-_Elizabeth pensaba.

_**-Yo ya me disculpe contigo, y siento mucho lo de anoche.**_

_**-Bueno cielo, entonces a desayunar que se hace tarde.**_

Neal entró al comedor con la cabeza en alto victoriosa y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mamá y le dijo- _**lo sabía, tú no puedes enojarte conmigo-**_le regalo una sonrisa blanca y reluciente.

_**-Neal Caffrey! que descarado eres!-**_ El le "regaño" riéndose pero en su mente pensaba – '_y si te vas donde Jun voy a extrañarte mucho, todos los días como esta mañana que me haces sonreír'- _Elizabeth quería que su hijo experimentara y llevara una vida común y corriente, dentro de lo que se pudiese, como cualquier otro chico de su edad si bien al principio la petición de Neal la había dejado atónita como a su marido luego de días de pensarlo mejor decidió apoyarlo en su deseo de _independencia _darle ése punto de confianza a Neal iba ser bueno para el muchacho y ella quería lo mejor para su hijo aunque a veces eso significara alejarse de él.

_**-Luces cansado cielo, hoy te quiero temprano en la cama, a las 9:00 me parece correcto-**_ al igual que Peter, Elizabeth se dio cuenta del rostro cansado del muchacho, solo que ella asumió directamente que fue por su desvelo.

_**-Si mamá- **_se sentó para desayunar.

Neal sabía que era lo mínimo que podía esperar de su mamá, sintiéndose aliviado supo que la había sacado barata así que no protesto por ser informado que hoy debería estar en cama temprano como si tuviera 8 años.

Elizabeth salió del comedor para sacar a Satch unos minutos al patio y luego marcharse.

Peter entro al comedor ya cambiado para ir al trabajo y estaba acomodando unos papeles en su maletín para su primer día como jefe del departamento de White Collar, cuando entro al comedor Neal solo le saco la lengua mientras desayunaba porque en efecto Elizabeth ya no estaba molesta y solo le había hecho preocupar en vano.

Se despidió de su esposa acordando el lugar en el que almorzarían para celebrar el puesto que ocuparía durante el receso de Reese Huges.

Hojeando apurado los papeles que necesitaba de reojo miraba al muchacho que lo observaba detenidamente como si quisiera decirle algo, cuando Neal se daba cuenta que era observado por inercia ponía cara de inocente pensando- '_será el momento adecuado para hablar?'-_ Justo cuando estaba decidido a conversar con su padre, Peter salió en busca de su celular ya estaba casi listo para partir al trabajo.

Ya entrando otra vez al comedor se detuvo unos segundos contemplando a su hijo sentado ahí solo, no pudo evitar recordar que ése era el mismo muchacho que hace años atrás para él era un adolescente desconocido, es más, ni si quiera sabía que era Neal Caffrey, ni si quisiera sabía que estaba alojando al mejor estafador del mundo y al más buscado por él mismo, sí Neal era un As para mentir pero había un recuerdo más poderoso que le invadía la mente y el corazón y eso era que lo amó como a un hijo desde que le vio, que se volvió loco buscándolo cuando se fue y que cuando lo encontró hizo una promesa consigo mismo de hacerle feliz.

_**-Papá!**_

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz clara en tono de reclamo de su hijo.

_**-Qué, qué es Neal?**_

_**-Necesito hablar contigo, es importante para mí y dijiste, es más prometiste que lo pensarías muy bien antes de darme una respuesta precipitada.**_

Peter suspiro para sus adentros, por supuesto que ya sabía de lo que quería hablar Neal, pero estaba más seguro de la respuesta que le daría.

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	4. Capitulo 4

**N/A: Gracias a todos por la lectura, sus alertas y a 5-STAR, freewriter007 y jnd25 gracias por sus reviews :D :D :D me alegra que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

_**-No estoy diciendo que es un no**_- '_todavía, hijo no te encapriches con esto'._

_**-Pero papá tú ya eres el jefe, porque tienes que hablarlo con Reese?-**_ '_déjame demostrarte que yo puedo hacerlo, por favor papá solo te pido una oportunidad grande de confianza'._

_**-Porque quiero consultarlo con él como colega y como amigo además independientemente a lo que él me diga ten en cuenta que el que toma la decisión al final sobre cualquier cosa sobre ti soy yo-**_ Peter le dijo serio demasiado serio, en una seriedad que visiblemente molesto al muchacho.

-'_Porque?! Porque estoy en custodia?! Porque soy de tu propiedad?!...cuidado agente Burke ya pronto se acaba la sentencia y si yo quiero puedo irme!'_

Suspirando con rabia Neal aparto la mirada enojada que le dio a su papá y Peter sabiendo que Neal estaría; primero: equivocando sus pensamientos y segundo: mandándolo a él al quinto infierno a que se rostizara, decidió aclarar con voz tranquila y firme pero claro sin saber que esa aclaración enfurecería más al jovencito que quería ser "independiente".

_**-Porque soy tu padre y eres mi hijo y como MI hijo que vive en MI casa vas a aceptar las reglas que yo ponga- **_gritó en sus adentros-_ 'así yo decida que te mudas a los 50! Porque tienes que ser tan terco!'_

Estos eran los momentos en los que Neal olvidaba todo el amor que sentía por su padre que se transformaba en un- '_maldito, imbécil, retrograda agente dictador'_- según él, por suerte decidió guardarse todos los adjetivos calificativos que quería decirle a Peter y en su lugar demostró cierta "madurez" "sabiduría" que gano con el tiempo.

_**-Está bien papá, respetare tu decisión sea cual sea- **_dijo Neal muy serio- '_pero dentro de poco ya podré decidir por mí mismo donde vivir y aunque respete tu decisión no estoy obligado a cumplirla'._

Esa respuesta no convenció del todo a Peter porque a pesar de los esfuerzos de su hijo para sonar convincente reconoció el tono insolente y en desafío que usaba Neal cuando "alguien", generalmente Peter claro, frustraba el intento de salirse con la suya así que sin presionarlo para que le muestre modales, el agente hizo algo que siempre desenfadaba al muchacho.

Se levantó del comedor y luego volvió con una pelota de beisbol en la mano, dijo:

_**-Bola rápida-**_ Neal la atrapo con suma facilidad estirando el brazo derecho y riendo se la devolvió- '_bien juguemos!'- _pensó aún molesto.

_**-Bola corta-**_ Peter tuvo que hacer esfuerzo en atraparla porque el aún enojado muchacho se la lanzó difícil de atrapar y en dirección opuesta.

_**-Bueno ya que quieres jugar sucio-**_ Peter dijo lanzándosela difícil a Neal, que tuvo que ser veloz para que no se rompiera el bellísimo jarrón de porcelana que adornaba el mueble.

Ambos conscientes que de estar Elizabeth presente ninguno se atrevería a lanzar un papelito dentro la casa, aprovecharon para hacer gala de su dotes en el juego, los partidos de beisbol siempre los jugaban en el patio, pero ahora no.

_**-Eres tú el que quiere jugar sucio-**_ Neal lanzó la dichosa pelotita más fuerte aún y más difícil de atrapar hacia Peter, obviamente se fue a estrellar contra el bello adorno que descansaba en el mueble junto a las escaleras y cuando Peter estaba dispuesto a regañarle un sonido interrumpió su acción y le dio tiempo al muchacho para levantar sus manos a la altura de su pecho en señal de inocencia y por supuesto en señal de que ya había desfogado su enojo rompiendo el querido adorno de Elizabeth.

Rrring Rrring Rrring

_**-Agente Burke, quiere al menos escucharme.**_

_-'Esa maldita voz otra vez!'-_ Peter enfureció en sus pensamientos-_ 'oh no! Neal está aquí! no tiene que oírlo!'-_ y se fue rápido hacia su habitación.

Subió como cohete las escaleras dejando al muchacho desconcertado por la extraña llamada que recibió, eso sí, aliviado porque literalmente la campana lo salvo del enojo de Peter y un Peter enojado en la mañana era algo que tenía, debía evitar.

Ya estando en el piso de arriba.

_**-No tengo nada que escuchar Bennet, es más le aconsejo que no vuelva a llamarme no creo que quiera tener problemas con el FBI.**_

_**-Solo quiero hablar de mi hijo.**_

Ante la declaración Peter se exaltó.

_**-Él no es su hijo! entienda de una vez!, el título de padre ni si quiera está en borrador para usted, lo desprotegió a una edad en la que ningún niño debe estar solo, no tiene idea de lo que ha sufrido viéndose obligado a enfrentarse a la vida desde corta edad, no me venga ahora con estupideces!**_

_**-Usted agente Burke no sabe toda la verdad y lo más importante Neal no la sabe.**_

_**-Me importa un carajo la verdad! no se atreva acercarse a MI HIJO o juro que va a desear estar muerto!**_

Con los nervios hechos trizas y el enojo palpitando en todo su ser Peter lanzo el celular al sofá de su habitación se dio vuelta y quedo estupefacto al mirar y darse cuenta quien estaba en la entrada…porque las últimas palabras que gritó a James no solo las escucho él.

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	5. Capitulo 5

******N/A: Muchísimas gracias por la lectura, las alertas y sus reviews: Biery5 gracias por leerme y por hacerme saber que te gusta el fic, freewriter007 concuerdo contigo Peter la esta pasando muy mal y adelanto para todos: lo que se viene será mucho más complicado para él, Margaret1 tratare de que los próximos capítulos se entiendan mejor.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**-**_**Con quien hablabas?**_

Elizabeth había vuelto a su casa por una planilla de costos que había olvidado para el catering que estaba organizando. Cuando cruzó por la puerta de su casa se encontró con dos cosas; la primera su hijo, feliz, jugueteando con la pelota de beisbol y luego con cara pícara cuando la vio a ella, justo la expresión que ponía cuando sabía que había hecho algo medianamente malo porque la verdad lo que se rompió carecía de belleza; la segunda que el adorno de porcelana que le había regalado su madre (y que había hecho con sus propias manos) estaba hecho añicos en el piso, no había comenzado la mañana y ya había bajas por la conversación de los muchachos.

Lanzando al aire la pregunta más obvia del mundo subió los escalones por el papel que le había hecho volver a su casa.

_**-Que paso?- **_Elizabeth subía rápido los escalones.

_**-Fue idea de papá- **_La voz de Neal se perdió en la distancia del segundo piso y justo cuando estaba entrando a su habitación se detuvo por la voz grave y enojada de su esposo, escucho un fuerte y claro: _**juro que va a desear estar muerto!**_

Peter deseaba con todo su ser que su esposa no haya escuchado toda la conversación completa.

_**-Na, nadie es solo alguien del trabajo, le pedí que terminara con una investigación pero el incompetente no lo hizo y me llamo ahora.**_

Odiaba mentirle a su esposa pero no podía hacerle pasar la preocupación y rabia que era hablar de ése hombre.

-_**Peter estas muy raro desde anoche, que sucede?,-' **__porque esa necesidad de mentirme? a mí no me engañas sé que algo más está pasando'- _El pensaba_._

_**-El, es el nuevo puesto estoy muy nervioso y presionado con la salida de Hughes es, es todo- '**__mi amor no quiero preocuparte, entiéndelo por favor'._

_**-Bueno cariño no puedes ponerte nervioso antes de comenzar-**_se acercó a Peter abrazándolo por enfrente- _**yo sé qué harás un reemplazo excelente y Neal también, ambos confiamos en ti-**_Peter abrazo a su esposa con mucho amor hundiendo su cara en el sedoso cabello de Elizabeth, oliendo su exquisita fragancia floral que invadía sus sentidos y lo calmaba- '_gracias amor, gracias por estar siempre conmigo, te amo'- __**te amo hon.**_

_**-Bueno y hablando de Neal, quieres decirme porque está sentado en el sofá con cara peligrosamente santa, más bien con cara de haber roto algo valioso.**_

_**-AHHHHhhhh si, seguro ya viste los restos del adornito.-**_Peter dijo restando importancia.

_**-Adornito? Peter! fue un regalo de mis padres y está hecho trizas en el piso!.**_

_**-heeey no te enojes conmigo, no dijiste que el que tiene la conciencia de haber hecho algo malo reflejado en el rostro es Neal?**_

_**-Si, pero ya hable con él y aquí solo queda una persona más que pudo haberlo incitado a JUGAR dentro la casa.**_

_**-Yo? y porque me crees capaz de haber hecho eso?**_

_**-Vamos Peter, seguro nuestro adorado hijito ya te estaba dando problemas con el tema de su conversación y para que no se enojara contigo empezaste a jugar con él dentro la casa, o me equivoco?**_

_**-Nop-**_ Peter le dijo en su tono más admirado- _**eres buena descifrando los hechos de un crimen El**_- y luego la beso con pasión.

Unos minutos en los que ambos estaban ocupados y Elizabeth volvió hablar.

_**-Hablando en serio Peter, no puedes seguirle los pasos toda el tiempo, que le dijiste? cuál fue tu respuesta?**_

_**-Pues que iba a consultarlo con Hughes pero por el momento es un no,**_- '_y si puedo seguirle los pasos, la tobillera!'- _pensó Peter.

Desde abajo escucharon:

_**-Adiós mamá, nos vemos en el trabajo papá.**_

Peter corrió para darle alcance pero solo vio la puerta cerrarse y pensó:

_-'Y si James lo va a buscar y habla con él? Y si Neal está dispuesto a escuchar a ese hombre… y… yo… le estoy negando la oportunidad?'_

Elizabeth sacó de sus pensamientos a su esposo volviéndolo a la realidad.

_**-En lugar de ponerte como mamá gallina porque no me ayudas unos segundos a escoger el lugar para el cumpleaños de Neal.**_

Peter se dio la vuelta como si le hubiesen lanzado agua fría, como pudo olvidarse! Ahh claro desde la estúpida llamada que estaba con la cabeza en otro lugar y los nervios acelerados con los pensamientos cruzándose por su cabeza.

-'_mierda! el cumpleaños de Neal!'_

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	6. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**

_**-Diana necesito tu absoluta discreción en este asunto, no confiaría en nadie más para esto.**_

_**-No se preocupe jefe, tendré lo que me pide a más tardar antes del mediodía.**_

Luego de acordar el lugar perfecto para la celebración del cumpleaños de Neal, Peter y Elizabeth salieron de su hogar para dirigirse a sus trabajos respectivamente, en el camino el agente pensaba y pensaba si debía informarle inmediatamente a Hughes sobre la petición de Neal, no quería molestar a su jefe con dudas respecto al manejo de su CI dentro del Bureau y también se sentía incómodo molestando a su amigo en plenas vacaciones, así que ignorando a su conciencia que le gritaba cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su hijo, decidió poner cartas sobre el asunto de una buena vez y para eso llamó a Diana y le conto lo que estaba pasando.

Y antes del mediodía.

_**-Jefe aquí esta lo que me pidió- **_Diana le entrego un sobre sellado y que decía clasificado en la portada.

_**-Gracias Diana, te lo agradezco mucho.**_

_**-Jefe si me permite dar mi opinión.**_

_**-Claro que sí, dime.**_

_**-Está seguro de lo que está haciendo? Neal ya es una adulto es capaz de decidir por sí mismo.**_

_**-Si estoy consciente, pero no voy a dejar que ese hombre vuelva a lastimarlo, no me preguntes como sé eso simplemente lo sé, lo presiento.**_

_**-Entiendo tu punto Peter y estás en todo tu derecho de hacerlo es más creo que yo estando en tu posición haría lo mismo, pero piénsalo dos veces piensa bien lo que estás haciendo, ni si quiera estas dejando a Bennet hablar puede que te dé una sorpresa si lo dejas.**_

_**-La única referencia que me importa de ese hombre y que nunca se va a borrar de mi memoria es que abandono a Neal, dejándolo solo y nunca le importó su destino, hasta ahora que de la nada ha aparecido, gracias por tu consejo pero no voy a cambiar de opinión Diana.**_

_**-Está bien Peter, como te dije antes te entiendo, es solo que el chico ha intentado todos los días ganarse tu confianza y con esto que vas hacer estás cerrando tú mismo la oportunidad de que te lo demuestre, acaso no tienes confianza en Neal?**_

Buena pregunta.

-'_Tengo confianza en Neal? tengo la suficiente como para contarle lo de la llamada y estar seguro que hará lo correcto? ,es decir, que es lo correcto? que odie al hombre que amó toda su niñez? que sienta rencor por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar?…o… ha llegado el momento de perdonar y darle la oportunidad a James hablar?…tengo confianza en Neal?'_

La presencia del CI más apuesto del departamento de White Collar interrumpió los pensamientos de Peter.

_**-Hola papá, nos vamos.**_

_**-Caffrey, te olvidaste de tocar?**_

_**-Discúlpame Diana no sabía que estabas aquí, wao! clasificado, quiero ver.**_

Neal se acercó al escritorio de Peter para levantar y abrir el sobre que llamo su atención.

_**-Clasificado, niño, significa NO se toca.**_

Peter lo escondió a tiempo en una gaveta y con su regaño solo hizo que Neal pusiera mala cara rodando los ojos y poniendo sus manos dentro los bolsillos del pantalón.

La agente Berrigan solo se rio y les deseo un buen almuerzo.

En el ascensor el agente fue bombardeado por preguntas de su curioso CI.

_**-Clasificado eh?, quien te envió un nuevo caso; Sterling Bosch? Crímenes de Arte DC? Uhmmm otro procurador?**_

_**-Neal detente-**_ el agente se paró frente a su hijo- _**no voy a decírtelo, así que no indagues más!**_- le dijo elevando un poco la voz, haciéndole saber que no estaba jugando si no hablando muy muy muy en serio.

_**-Voy a estar al margen de este caso? porque?-**_ al parecer Neal no se dio cuenta del tonito de su papá así que se quejó gimoteando ante la negativa de Peter.

_**-No empieces a cuestionarme, simplemente obedece!**_- Peter salió airado de elevador.

_**-Está bien, está bien-**_ Neal corrió detrás de él- _**cielos! primer día y ya estás estresado!**_- para calmar el humorcito que se traía su padre decidió cambiar de tema- _**recomiendo que vayamos al Montebello te quitara el mal humor.**_

_**-Ya tengo reservaciones-**_ el agente dijo más tranquilo y con una sonrisa, hacía mucho tiempo que quería llevar a Elizabeth y a Neal a ese restaurant en Manhatan aunque él sea quien no disfrutara la comida ya que su paladar no identificaba los sofisticados platillos que se servían en ese lugar, irónico que siendo él el agasajado tenga que poner de su parte para complacer a su familia pero eso era algo que le encantaba hacer.

_**-En serio? wao! Qué bien! mamá estará impresionada.**_

_**-Como ella en la mañana al ver el adorno de los abuelos hecho trizas en el piso.**_

_**-No fue a propósito!-**_ Neal dijo a la defensiva.

_**-Eso precisamente le dirás si te pregunta**_- y agregando en voz baja ya entrando al lugar dijo- _**espero sea antes de comer así nos vamos rápido.**_

_**-Hola amor-**_ Peter saludó a Elizabeth con un beso cortito en la boca.

_**-Hola cariño**_- Elizabeth recibió el beso y rápido pregunto- _**y Neal? **_

_**-Está aquí, Neal saluda a tu madre-**_ Peter se dio la vuelta pero su hijo no estaba, inmediatamente se puso nervioso porque no se dio cuenta que rato le perdió la vista, si estaba detrás de él!

_**-Neal-**_ dijo estirando su cabeza para tratar de poder verlo, pero nada.

_**-Neal!**_- elevo un poco la voz, pero nada.

_**-Neal!**_- Peter grito alarmando a los demás clientes del restaurant que lo miraban con caras extrañas como si el agente hubiese cambiado de color y alarmando al camarero que tenía en su espalda.

_**-Algún problema señores?**_

_**-Ning…**_

Peter no dejó que hablara Elizabeth.

_**-Si no encuentro a mi hijo, él, él estaba conmigo y de pronto ya no está! y, y no me di cuenta que momento paso eso!…-**_Peter incluso hablo con las manos de lo nervioso que estaba.

Generalmente no habían niños en el Montebello no era un restaurant familiar en la que los niños abundaran las mesas con los adultos era un lugar tranquilo, amplio en la que se daban y cerraban muchos negocios no obstante los clientes por supuesto que iban con sus hijos no tenían las puertas cerradas y siempre queda en la memoria alguno que otro chiquillo inquieto y extremadamente listo que lograba alejarse de sus padres y los alarmaban solo por satisfacer su curiosidad y deseo propio de la edad en la que uno quiere explorar un lugar nuevo a toda costa. Teniendo eso en mente el camarero amablemente se ofreció a ayudar al muy pero muy preocupado padre que tenía en frente.

_**-No se preocupe señor los niños no van muy lejos cuando se alejan de sus padres qué edad tiene su niño?**_

_**-22 y ya cumpliré 23 dentro de poco.**_

Neal apareció detrás del camarero alzando una ceja a su padre cuando vió y escuchó la escenita sobre-protectora, _irritadora, _que estaba dando en el lugar.

_**-ah, está bien chico-**_ el camarero se dio cuenta del momento incómodo para los tres así que opto por retirarse rápido, no sin antes burlarse un poquito- _**y no te escapes de tu padre.**_

_**-Hola mamá-**_ Neal saludó a Elizabeth con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en el lado izquierdo de la mesa aun con la mirada aguda puesta en su padre.

_**-Hola cielo- **_Elizabeth saludo a Neal acariciándole tiernamente el rostro.

_**-A dónde te fuiste?-**_ Peter pregunto aún un poco avergonzado por asustarse de esa forma.

_**-Fui a pedir la mejor botella de la bodega- **_Neal dijo cruzando sus brazos y apoyándose en el respaldar del asiento-_** después de todo estamos aquí para celebrar no?- **_estaba molesto con su padre y quien no!

Reconociendo que esta vez había exagerado por completo su reacción el agente dijo:

_**-Lo siento hijo, no debí reaccionar así, no me dijiste que irías a pedir la bebida, la hubieras pedido el momento de ordenar.**_

Bueno pero Peter no era perfecto y al igual que la mayoría de los padres apretaba todos los botones de su hijo para presionarlo en que podría actuar mejor.

_**-No.- **_Neal explico tranquilo no quería arruinar el almuerzo- _**quería que sea una sorpresa de parte mía-**_ sinceramente en su interior se rio de su padre por ser tan exagerado con él _"su niño" _jajaja- _**está bien papá no hay problema-**_ después de todo se sentía muy orgulloso de él por el ascenso que obtuvo- _**pero recuerda que aquí no hay "Play Room" así que no te asustes si vuelvo a desaparecer- **_dijo mostrando su sonrisita infantilesca y levantando las cejas con astucia.

Siempre presente: el encanto Caffrey.

_**-Jajajajajaja**_

Luego de reírse por la broma de Neal los tres disfrutaron la comida.

Eran por estas situaciones por las que el muchacho olvidaba los problemas que luchaban en su interior, quien podría tener cabeza para pensar en el pasado cuando el presente era tan distinto a lo que tuvo alguna vez.

Después de despedirse de Elizabeth, Peter y Neal regresaron al bureau a seguir trabajando.

Volviendo en el ascensor Peter recibió una llamada de Diana y siendo ambos agentes del FBI hablaron en clave, un detalle que cualquier trabajador no hubiera reconocido o tomado en cuenta porque era ajeno a los gajes del oficio, pero no Neal Caffrey que activó su curiosidad, y no solo eso, activo su propio enojo porque no le gustaba que su padre lo excluyera de los casos en especial si eran _clasificados._

En los pocos segundos que el agente hablo por teléfono se dio cuenta del cambio de rostro de Neal, de: lindo, tranquilo chico a: amargo, rebelde chico, estaba a punto de entablar una conversación pero su hijo se adelantó.

_**-Supongo que ahora que eres el jefe te das el lujo de confiar en quien te dé la gana y no a quien te han impuesto obligadamente-**_ auch! golpe bajo, Neal le estaba diciendo a Peter, no, reclamando a Peter el que no le haya dicho sobre el _caso clasificado._

_**-shhhh-**_ Peter suspiro audiblemente- _**yo siempre he tenido confianza en Diana y no va hacer la primera y estoy seguro que no será la última que le informe sobre el trabajo antes que nadie.**_

_**-Porque no le pides que sea tu CI? Puede que te sirva más que yo! **_

_**-Suficiente! sé que estás enojado porque sientes que estoy excluyéndote**_- '_lo hago por tu bien, entiéndelo hijo no es algo que debas saber'- __**pero no voy a cambiar de decisión así que cambia tu actitud!- **_el agente no estaba para aguantar los caprichos de su hijo por saber todo respecto a los casos menos con este en especial.

_**-Lo que diga Señor!-**_ no podía evitar pensar: '_maldito mandón!'- __**tu eres el jefe- **_se alejó airado de Peter y casi le falto sacar el dedo del medio para hacerle saber que estaba lejos de calmarse, el agente miro frustrado y negó con la cabeza, sin embargo en su mente estaba seguro que hacía lo correcto así que continuo con su trabajo.

Neal ya había acabado con sus obligaciones así que estaba aburrido jugueteando con su lápiz teniendo solo en mente el caso "_clasificado" _una cosa era entender un poco que Peter se portara como mamá gallina con él todo el tiempo pero otra era excluirlo de los casos importantes, el trabajo era donde más respeto le daba el agente a Neal, valoraba su conocimiento, opinión, experiencia y "métodos" para resolver los casos en la unidad, si bien cuando entro al trabajo en innumerables ocasiones se ganó literalmente unos buenos azotes que lo obligaban a resolver los casos de pie y a pensárselo dos veces antes de ponerse en peligro por resolverlos con el pasar de los años aprendió a fusionar sus ideas conjuntas con las de Peter, bajo los márgenes de rectitud y limites que él ponía.

_-'Y ahora! algo está cambiando, de verdad tanto le molesta que quiera mudarme que me va a excluir de los casos importantes?!'_

Neal equivocaba sus pensamientos, nuevamente, y dirigía a su cerebro a planificar algo para saber que contenía o de que se trataba el dichoso caso "clasificado".

Un buen amigo interrumpió su importante abstracción.

-_**Hey Caffrey viste a la nueva chica que trabaja en el departamento de contabilidad?**_

_**-La morena?**_

_**-Si la morena, la conoces?**_

_**-Salí con ella.**_

_**-No lo creo! no quiere conversar con nadie se está haciendo desear por todos.**_

_**-Excepto conmigo, es una amiga que conozco y salimos porque fui su guía turístico cuando vino a la ciudad por primera vez.**_

_**-De donde conoces a ese ángel con los labios más sensuales y el trasero más perfecto que he visto en mi vida.**_

_**-Tranquilo tigre, es la nieta de Jun.**_

_**-Es hermosa!**_

_**-Hablare con ella solo si te interesa de verdad oye y el caso clasificado ya te lo dijo Peter?**_

_**-No, acaso llego un clasificado?**_

_**-Si esta mañana y creo que solo lo sabe Diana.**_

Desde lo alto Peter estiró el brazo derecho y señalo al agente Jones para que subiera interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos muchachos.

Neal se acercó a Jones antes de que subiera los escalones y le dijo bajito.

-_**Puedo darte su número si me avisas sobre el caso clasificado.**_

_**-jajaja buen intento Caffrey pero si me llego a enterar no lo sabrás.**_

_-'todos son jodidamente correctos o que!'_- Neal pensaba mientras regresaba a su escritorio enojado con el mundo entero, si pudiese.

Diez minutos después vio a su padre llamar a un grupo de personas para una reunión seguro informativa para el final del día, Diana había salido del Bureau desde el mediodía y no había vuelto y algo le hacía sospechar a Neal que era por el _caso_ _clasificado, _caso que su padre lo estaba dejando al margen.

Siendo la curiosidad la principal culpable de lo que haría Neal a continuación, se dirigió a la oficina vacía de su padre con una habilidad única para que nadie notara su ausencia de su puesto en el bureau entró al santuario de trabajo del agente Burke.

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	7. Capitulo 7

**N/A: Tres capítulos seguidos :D espero les haya gustado, me encuentro con poco tiempo pero tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.****  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

Bonita vista la que tenía en frente, un lugar amplio y cómodo para trabajar, recordó cuantas veces tuvo que estar parado ahí al lado de su padre para dar explicaciones por lo que hacía frente al jefe del Bureau, es decir frente a Reese Hughes, pero ahora era diferente se sentía como un chiquillo travieso que sabe que acaba de entrar a un lugar prohibido y eso era: divertido! Sí muy divertido entrar a un lugar que sabes está prohibido más divertido aún si buscas algo que te prohibieron.

_-'Dejarme a un lado a mí? A mí! Es por mí que este departamento tiene la tasa más alta de crímenes resueltos!'_

Un diablito se había apoderado de la mente del CI que estaba revolviendo todo en la "nueva" oficina de su padre. Buscó encima y por el librero, sobre el escritorio, en las gavetas, incluso abrió las que estaban bajo llave, entre las carpetas, entre las hojas, debajo de los pocos almohadones del sofá, en el piso pero nada!, claro, Peter tenía el sobre oculto en su propio saco no sería tan tonto de dejarlo a la vista de nadie menos ser tan descuidado para que Neal lo vea.

_-'Aggg! Donde esta!'_

Neal se sentó bruscamente en el asiento giratorio y puso su cara enojada por no encontrar lo que buscaba estaba dispuesto a salir cuando de repente escuchó:

_Rrring Rrring Rrring_

Peter se había olvidado el celular en su escritorio, un olvido demasiado descuidado de su parte.

_Rrring Rrring Rrring_

Neal acercó su curiosa cabeza para ver el identificador de llamadas pero era un número privado.

_Rrring Rrring Rrring_

Una extraña sensación de hormigueo recorrió por sus manos quería levantar el teléfono y contestar sin saber exactamente porque, simplemente quería hacerlo.

_Rrring Rrring Rrring_

Además el estúpido sonido no cesaba y ya le estaba inquietando! todavía más!

_Rrring Rrring Rrring_

Sin pensarlo más segundos alzó el teléfono...

…pero justo cuando iba contestar entro Diana.

_**-Caffrey! que estás haciendo aquí?!**_

_**-Diana! **_

Por el susto que se llevó el muchacho hizo caer el celular de su padre al suelo y se estrelló tan fuerte en el piso que la batería voló hasta la entrada justo en los pies de Diana, la pantalla touch se arruinó porque se hizo añicos.

Por supuesto para Neal paso muy rápido pero para la agente Berrigan paso en cámara lenta: primero vio la cara de susto de Neal luego como el celular voló en el aire y entre sus manos que trataron de atrapar el aparato, pero fue en vano, porque segundos después escuchó CRASHHHHH! y luego de un reflejo débil de luz vio el celular de su jefe destrozado, seguido por los gimoteos de su compañero en el trabajo.

_**-Oh nooo! se rompiooó! Papá va a enojarse mucho!- **_puso cara miserable mientras de a poco levantaba los restos del celular de su padre.

_**-Que estabas haciendo aquí?!- **_Diana se acercó donde él y se agachó para ayudarle a recoger los restos del aparato que hace minutos no dejaba de sonar y que por suerte gracias a ella no pudo contestar y escuchar la voz que él reconocería a pesar de los muchos años que hayan pasado de no oírlo.

_**-Eso ya no importa no ves lo que me hiciste hacer- **_Era un reclamo muy infantil el que hizo a la agente Berrigan-_** Casi me das un infarto, te olvidaste de tocar!**_

-_**Tú debías estar abajo en tu escritorio no en la oficina de Peter mientras él está en reunión!**_

_**-Pero él no quiere decirme sobre el caso clasificado me está excluyendo injustificadamente- **_Ahí sentado con los pies cruzados en el piso con su carita de dolor exponiendo sus grandes ojos azules manipuladores para que Diana sienta compasión y le ayude a resolver su actual _travesura _cometida_- __**solo porque le molesta que yo quiera irme de casa.**_

_**-Levántate Caffrey- **_pero Diana era una de las pocas personas que no sucumbía a los encantos del CI-_** estás muy equivocado si piensas que tu padre no tiene razones para no decirte sobre el caso clasificado, deja de comportarte como un niño berrinchudo y terco, acepta sus órdenes.**_

Ante el regaño Neal se puso de pie con una mueca enojada por no recibir apoyo.

Se proponía a discutir con Diana cuando por la puerta entro el agente Burke al principio con una sonrisa por lo bien que le había ido en la reunión pero después de ver la expresión de la agente Berrigan y la cara típica de su hijo de _estar en problemas _supo que él terminaría su día con un dolor en la cabeza y Neal con un dolor en el trasero.

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	8. Capitulo 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Paciencia muuuuuuuuuuuuuucha paciencia es lo que le faltaba ahora al agente Burke.

A primera vista lo que tenía en frente era Diana con los brazos cruzados acompañada de una expresión de: _te lo contara él,_ refiriéndose a Neal claro,toda la oficina revuelta como si estuvieran investigándolo por cometer algún acto ilícito, su celular roto frente a su hijo y claro su adorado _niño _parado y callado dando la apariencia de no tener lengua o había perdido la capacidad de hablar ante la sencilla pregunta:

_**-Qué haces aquí?**_

El silencio en estos momentos no era bueno ya que el agente se enfadaba más y más y al parecer el mensaje ya estaba recibido y asimilado por la agente Berrigan quien decidió no estar en el medio ni un segundo y se excusó para salir.

-_**Jefe, mañana le informaré sobre los avances ahora me retiro.**_

-_**Gracias Diana, ve tranquila.**_

Neal supo que este era el momento de comportarse lo mejor posible, tenía que demostrar a su padre que pese a su error de querer entrometerse en lo que no debía se sentía muy arrepentido, que no había pensado correctamente y peor no había actuado adecuadamente, sí, este era el momento perfecto para que se parara frente a su papá, se disculpara y le explicara el porqué de sus acciones, PERO, Neal era Neal así que en lugar de actuar como la persona adulta que era y que estaba deseoso todos reconocieran de una vez decidió actuar como el niño que aún llevaba dentro y que todos podían reconocer.

En cuanto Peter dio un paso al frente su hijo se corrió detrás del escritorio en posición de estar preparado para escapar al siguiente paso que diera su padre.

De todo lo que se imaginó Peter que podría hacer Neal esta lo dejo admirado y tal vez en el fondo muy en el fondo quería reírse al ver la cara de su hijo planeando lo que iba hacer a continuación pero otra miradita a su oficina y sin que el muchacho se lo diga el agente Burke sabía que Neal entro para buscar el sobre que decía _clasificado_, sobre que estaba oculto en su chaqueta y que contenía información que él no quería que se enterara.

-_**Ni si te ocurra salir corriendo de esto, te lo advierto solo vas a empeorar las cosas.**_

Peter advirtió a Neal con la esperanza que terminara su numerito de querer salvarse de esta situación pero desde anoche que el agente estaba dejando pasar actitudes y ahora su hijo había colmado el vaso de su paciencia, se acercó frente al escritorio y estaba en la misma posición de estar preparado pero para atraparlo en el siguiente paso que diera.

_**-Creo que la mejor opción ahora es la que tengo en la cabeza.**_

Dio un paso a la derecha y su padre dio un paso a la izquierda.

-_**Asi? y dime cuál es? estoy ansioso por saber.**_

-_**Soy más rápido corriendo… y…y…**_

Una vuelta entera por el escritorio pero Peter no lo pudo alcanzar.

_**-…considerando que tú estás exhausto por tu largo día en el trabajo no me vas alcanzar y podré llegar al aeropuerto y cuando me vaya muy muy lejos…tu…tu…**_

Segunda vuelta entera por el escritorio aún sin atraparlo pero Peter ya estaba rojo de la rabia por las palabras que decía Neal no le estaban ayudando para nada al contrario solo empeoraban las cosas, como le dijo el agente, irse! fue lo peor que pudo decir.

_**-…tú vas a recapacitar en que no valió la pena enojarse tanto por un aparato que es tan fácil de reemplazar además vas a extrañarme mucho…**_

Otra vez ahí frente a frente con el escritorio separándolos.

Con una calma que asustaba Peter se sacó el saco mientras oía palabras de la boca de Neal se remangó la camisa hasta la altura de los codos, se sacó el cinturón poniéndolo sobre el escritorio y le clavo la mirada en claro mensaje tácito: _**atrévete a volver a dar otra vuelta por el escritorio.**_

Y su hijo no le defraudó porque Neal volvió a rondear el mueble solo que como bien dice el dicho: la tercera es la vencida!

_**-… porque tú me amas después de todo soy tu único hijooo.**_

Peter lo sujetó del brazo justo en la última frase que la dijo en un tono agudo en clara posición de gimoteo y derrota, lo acomodo sobre su pierna izquierda sentándose él sobre el escritorio agarro el cinturón y…

_**-…Zas! **__T__**ienes razón, te amo mucho hijo…Zas! el aparato es reemplazable… Zas! pero lo que no voy a tolerar son insubordinaciones de tu parte…Zas! Zas! y menos amenazas de que te vas a ir! Zas! Zas! Zas!**_

Conocido sonido, dolor y picazón de castigo.

Peter levanto a su hijo de su posición y lo abrazó con fuerza.

_**-Por favor Neal cuando digo No es NO entiéndelo de una buena vez- '**__Por qué no puedes hacerme caso cuando te digo que es no, no es porque no me da la gana que sepas, es por tu bien hijo, es por tu bien'- _Peter pensaba mientras en su corazón se sentía muy apesarado por haber castigado a Neal por su inquietante curiosidad y necesidad de querer saberlo todo.

Lo separo del abrazo y fijo su mirada clara en la mirada azul acuosa del muchacho.

-_**Lo siento mucho papá- **_una lágrima solitaria bajó por su mejilla.

Peter volvió a abrazarlo reconfortándose el también por lo que acababa de pasar.

Unos minutos en los que permanecieron abrazados y Neal hablo de nuevo.

-_**Pero no entiendo porque me estas excluyendo, solo.. snif.. solo lo haces cuando yo no te obedezco o me pongo en peligro.. snif.. y ese no es el caso porque yo no hice ninguna de las dos cosas.. snif snif.. no entiendo porque no quieres que yo sepa.. snif.. puedo ayudarte papá.. snif.. yo puedo hacerlo prometo hacerte caso en todo lo que me digas..snif.. solo quisiera saber de qué se trata.**_

Peter suspiro con extenuación.

-_**No dudo de tu capacidad Neal- **_limpio las lágrimas de su niño- _**al contrario sé que eres capaz de resolver todos los casos tu solo- **_Neal sonrío un poquito- _**pero este caso ya lo he transferido- **_el muchacho agrando sus ojos porque no podía creer lo que decía su padre, nunca Peter Burke transferiría un caso, no el _arqueólogo _del Bureau- '_de que rayos trata el caso clasificado?!'- _pensaba- _**borra de tu cabeza que existió y punto, no hay más que pensar, de acuerdo hijo?- **_la mirada de su padre era diferente a las otras veces que le pedía "portarse bien" después de una merecida paliza, ahora el agente Burke parecía, parecía uhmm un poco desesperado por la respuesta que quería escuchar, eso solo confundía más a Neal pero decidió estar de acuerdo con su papá, luego tal vez podría averiguar qué es lo que puso tan tenso a su padre- _**Si papá, lo olvidaré.**_

Castigar al muchacho siempre fue una tarea difícil pero ahora era el doble ya que Peter le estaba ocultando algo, le estaba privando de una decisión que años atrás Neal Caffrey hubiera dado todo, todo por tener.

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	9. Capitulo 9

**N/A: Al fin pude encontrar un poco de tiempo para publicar, no puedo dejar de agradecer el que sigan leyendo, poniendo alertas, marcando como favorito y comentando esta historia y que les guste me hace sonreír y me alegra bastante, de verdad gracias a todos! **

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

Aunque estaba agotado física y mentalmente el agente Burke veía dormir a Neal en el sofá de su oficina.

No era si quiera las 5 de la tarde y su muchacho prácticamente estaba a punto de dormirse sobre su escritorio, Peter que veía a Neal muy cansado le dejo dormirse ahí mismo.

Era extraño ver a una persona no hacer ningún sonido mientras dormía ni si quiera un leve soplido, el agente se preguntaba que estaría soñando su hijo que lo dejaba tan placido ahí recostado.

Sonriendo tiernamente depositó un beso en su frente y le acarició suavemente la cabeza _era su niño._

Peter que continuo trabajando, leía las carpetas que el agente Jones le había entregado para que haga la selección de los casos por categorías cuando escuchó vida del cuerpo de su hijo, Neal se había dado la vuelta y no paro de moverse, movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, su respiración se hizo audible y comenzó a sudar un poco. El agente supo que su hijo estaba teniendo un mal sueño se acercó a él para despertarlo con calma y confortarlo pero el muchacho se despertó gritando.

_**-No Ellen no! no te vayas no! por favor Ellen no!**_

De cuclillas Peter estaba contrariado por lo que escuchó, nunca había oído ese nombre- _quien es Ellen?- _pensó.

_**-Shhh hijo tranquilo shhh yo estoy aquí Neal yo estoy aquí shhh estás bien pequeño shhh solo fue un mal sueño shhh tranquilo hijito tranquilo shhh papá está aquí.**_

El agente apenas pudo y abrazo a su hijo para que se calmara, no sabía que decirle así que trato de calmarlo confortándolo como si de una pesadilla pequeñita se tratara, dentro suyo sabía que era algo serio pero no quería hacerle preguntas que angustiaran más a su hijo, Neal solo se aferró a su padre abrazándolo fuerte y diciéndose mentalmente que solo era una pesadilla.

Cuando estaba más tranquilo Peter le alcanzó un vaso con agua y con mucho tacto le pregunto:

_**-Qué soñaste Neal?**_

Este era el momento perfecto para que el muchacho desenredará todo su pasado y los recuerdos que le atormentaban al dormir y lo pensó en serio, en serio quería contarle a su padre el pasado fragmentado que tenía en su cabeza…solo que no pudo, Peter recibió una llamada urgente de parte de Sterling Bosch, este día en el trabajo parecía eterno pero las responsabilidades del agente se habían incrementado y el tiempo se le estaba haciendo escaso, solo aparto el auricular un momento de su oído para decir:

-_**Dile a Jones que te lleve a casa, hablaremos cuando llegue.**_

_**-Papá iré con Mozz un par de horas ya habíamos quedado recuerdas? **_

Peter se llevó una mano a su frente- '_mierda! sí lo olvide! Ahora eso más a la lista de agriarle el día a mi hijo'._

_**-Y no necesito que nadie me lleve.**_

_-'Salir! Ahora! con lo mucho que quiero que camine solo!, porque no simplemente se va a casa?'- _el agente tardaba en responder y el muchacho juntaba sus cejas poniéndose enojado- '_no! nada de eso! no me vas a prohibir salir! Ahora eso no! sólo son unas tontas pesadillas!'- _Neal pensaba para sí y a continuación en 3 segunditos si su padre no le contestaba se lo iba a gritar en la cara.

-_**ok Neal ve.**_

_**-Nos vemos papá.**_

En cuanto Neal salió del Bureau Peter salió para darle la señal al agente Jones que debía seguirlo, con un movimiento de cabeza la orden fue dictada y el agente muy sigiloso y como le habían enseñado en cuántico siguió a Neal para "cuidarlo" aunque la orden expresa por el actual jefe del departamento de White Collar temprano por la tarde fue: _**No quiero que le pierdas de vista, síguelo a todas partes.**_

Neal respiro muy hondo mientras caminaba al encuentro con su amigo, con experimentada perspicacia se dio cuenta que alguien lo seguía así que decidió jugar un juego que le divertía mucho y eso era hacerles perder su pista.

Camino con el porte que lo distinguía de todas las personas alrededor, caminó y caminó hasta que llegó al metro y esperaba para subir, siempre dándose cuenta que el agente Jones estaba en su detrás.

Se subió al medio de transporte que estaba esperando y el agente Jones se mezcló con los otros pasajeros, felicitándose en su interior por estar cumpliendo bien su "tarea" de seguirle los pasos al hijo de su jefe.

55 segundos antes que las puertas se cerraran Neal salió por la puerta de en frente que daba al otro vagón, se dio vuelta y vió la cara desencajada del agente Jones le ofreció un encogimiento de hombros y continuó su ruta verdadera al encuentro con su amigo, siempre con la pinta de: _a mí nadie me sigue el rastro._

_**-Hey Mozz-**_Neal saludaba feliz a su amigo.

_**-Trajeado- **_Mozzie estaba con un humor de perros.

_**-Trajeado!, ahora porque estás enojado?**_

_**-No te hagas el sorprendido Caffrey! me quitaste a la rubia que yo vi primero-**_Neal y Mozzie hace días habían ido a una exposición de arte contemporáneo, pero al bien vestido muchacho de ojos azules le impacto una rubia, que primero había impresionado a su amigo y a todos los hombres que se encontraban en el lugar, pero ella no gusto de él, hasta que le mostro su identificación de consultor del FBI entonces le brindo toda la atención posible hasta al final de la noche y se fue con ella dejando solo a su amigo que lamentablemente con el pasar de las horas no llegó a concretar ninguna cita.

_**-Te dije que podías acompañarnos a la cena después de la exposición.**_

_**-Y ser tu chaperón?! Si claro-**_Mozzie estaba cada vez más enfurecido con su amigo- _**un día recibirás una buena lección de humildad Caffrey no todas caerán a tus pies siempre.**_

Y con la dramática profecía Mozz termino de descargar su enfado.

_-__**Mientras eso sucede, acompáñame donde June me dijo que está refaccionando un piso para mí.**_

_**-Te dejaran mudarte?!**_**-** Mozz casi hace caer sus gafas de lo sorpresivo que le dijo su amigo- '_los trajeados sobreprotectores permitirán a Neal vivir solo, que bien!'- _pensaba su amigo.

_-__**Todavía no es seguro- **_Neal levanto las manos en señal de pausa para que calme sus emociones-_** pero yo creo que sí, todavía tengo tiempo para convencerlos además es mi cumpleaños número 23. **_

_**-Bien pensado Caffrey.**_

Caminaron en dirección a la casa de June.

_**-Placer el volverte a ver June-**_ Mozz besó la mano derecha de su amiga.

_**-Querido tan galante como siempre- **_June se puso muy contenta de ver a sus dos muchachos favoritos.

_**-Hola June-**_ Neal abrazo a June con mucho cariño.

_**-Neal, pasen por favor tengo todo listo para que veas el piso que estoy refaccionando, ya sabes que puedes decorar a tu gusto.**_

_**-Gracias Jun, estoy ansioso por ver.**_

Se dirigieron al piso de arriba para contemplar la infartante vista que daba el departamento nuevo de Neal, bueno si es que sus padres le permitían mudarse.

_**-Cuando tendré la oportunidad de hablar con tus padres Neal?**_

_**-Ehhh si, muy pronto Jun ellos están muy ocupados, mamá está empezando el catering de una boda y papá está absorto en su nuevo puesto.**_

_**-En hora buena querido-**_ el celular de June sonó-_** si me disculpan tengo un asunto que atender con mi nieta, permiso. **_

_**-Neal hasta cuando piensas decirle a June que es dudoso que te dejen venir para acá.**_

_**-Deja el drama amigo, lo voy a lograr solo necesito un poco más de tiempo.**_

_**-A este paso el departamento estará listo y tu seguirás viviendo con los trajeados.**_

_**-Relájate Mozzie cuando no he logrado lo que he querido?**_

_**-Bueeeno...**_

_**-Exacto amigo, tú cálmate y yo lo voy a lograr.**_

_**-Eres como un niño que no mide las consecuencias de sus actos.**_

_**-Ajá, pero este niño vivirá solo en un piso con una vista de 10 millones de dólares.**_

_**-Nunca vas a cambiar Caffrey.**_

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	10. Capitulo 10

**N/A: Hola a todos gracias por seguir leyendo, y dejando sus comentarios la verdad es muy lindo volver de tiempo y ver que les gusta y siguen la historia.**

**N/A: Mi ingles es muy malo así que yo no puedo traducirlo pero seguiré buscando beta :)**

* * *

Muy lejos de la hermosa casa de June y por supuesto lejos del Bureau. Por esas calles donde no es confiable transitar y aparte de las personas sin techo y los perros abandonados a su suerte nadie se pasaría a dar una vuelta, había una casa con todo el frontis pintarrajeado por vándalos, la jardinería seca y amarilla, varias ventanas con los vidrios rotos, sí, a primera vista la casa lucía abandonada pero todos los desafortunados que vivían por ahí sabían una cosa: que ésa casa tenía dueño y el dueño alquilaba los cuartos (unas pocilgas en realidad) a mal vivientes de la sociedad que trabajaban para las personas que ejercían poder y miedo en el vecindario de ésa y otras calles que tenían la misma descripción.

En el sótano de esa casa había un hombre que estaba "reflexionando" sobre lo que debía hacer.

_**-Me importa un carajo la verdad! no se atreva acercarse a MI HIJO o juro que va a desear estar muerto!**_

Pensaba una y otra vez lo que el agente Burke le había dicho en la mañana, no había reaccionado como él tontamente pensó que haría.

Bebió el whisky barato sin hielo de su vaso, se levantó del apolillado sillón en el que estaba sentado, cargo su pistola con 3 balas y se lo colocó detrás del pantalón ocultándolo con la chamarra que vestía, cubrió su cabellera gris con una gorra negra y salió de ése oscuro y solitario lugar.

Dijo a voz alta lo que en su mente tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer.

_**-Puede que sea otro el que muera. **_

**CAPITULO 10**

En la noche cuando Neal se despidió de June y de Mozz decidió caminar hasta su hogar, a casa.

No era muy tarde así que decidió pensar mientras caminaba por las calles se dispuso a evaluar todo su día, el día tan largo que pasó.

-'_Ellen'._

No salía de sus pensamientos.

-'_Acaso la has olvidado?'_

Era su conciencia hablándole.

-'_Jamás podría olvidar a Ellen, ella era la única que estaba conmigo hasta que…hasta que se fue'._

El dolor volvía a apoderarse de él, no podía controlarlo volvía sin avisarle, tanto tiempo creyó haber olvidado pero seguía ahí eran como fantasmas que merodeaban dentro suyo y aparecían para recordarle que no se debe confiar en nadie, básicamente eso era lo único de lo que estaba seguro cuando era pre-adolescente- '_no confíes en nadie'- _ésas palabras le habían ayudado a sobrevivir superficialmente día a día ya que en el interior sentía un vacío profundo que no se llenaba con nada, nada hasta que conoció a Mozz y le enseñó a sobrevivir de una forma más cautivante y glamorosa, ciertamente Neal se sentía vivo cuando estafaba o robaba pero siempre le quedaba el residuo de la soledad, sentirse solo hasta que conoció a los Burke, sólo entonces se sentía completo era un sentimiento tan fuerte y puro que no dudo en arriesgar todo con tal de quedarse con ellos y lo logró, lo hizo y sí vivía muy feliz, pero si sentía tan feliz por que volvían los recuerdos? Porque esa tontería de volver atrás?

-'_Tienes que contarles´._

Nuevamente escuchaba a su conciencia.

-'_Peter quiere saber de Ellen, tengo que decirles sobre Ellen'._

Mientras más lo analizaba más daba razón a su conciencia, puede que Neal Caffrey nunca haya sido un libro abierto para que alguien leyera con facilidad pero si había una persona en la tierra en quien confiaba plenamente hasta su vida, alguien que sabía nunca le mentiría ése era el agente Burke, decidió hablar con Peter y también con Elizabeth esa misma noche de todos los fragmentos de su pasado, de todo lo que él recordaba y fue en ése preciso momento en que Neal sintió paz, fue como liberarse de un peso que lo estaba aplastando interiormente.

Se detuvo frente a la vista de la ciudad iluminada que ofrecía el paisaje desde donde se encontraba.

Suspiró pensando en Ellen, miró las estrellas y dijo- '_perdóname'- _cerró los ojos y espero unos segundos luego una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en su bello rostro, de verdad se encontraba en paz.

Reconoció que no podía más que sentirse afortunado por todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor que se preocupaban y le brindaban el confort, alegría de pertenecer a una familia se sintió tonto por no haber hablado desde el principio con Peter y El cuando volvieron las pesadillas, cuando su mente a veces lo traicionaba con idas y venidas al pasado.

Estando consciente de la realidad del presente nuevamente supo que era una realidad que no cambiaría por nada.

Se rio audiblemente por Jones y su rostro desencajado cuando le dejó en el metro.

Casi al llegar a su casa sintió que alguien lo observaba y seguía-_ 'otra vez_'- pensó en el agente Jones pero la contextura física no era la misma que la de su compañero en el trabajo, pensó en que tal vez el agente Burke se volvió loco cuando Jones le informó cómo le perdió el rastro y mandó a otra persona a seguirlo.

_-'Quien quiera que sea esta persona es muy entendido en esto de perseguir y no dejarse ver'-_ Neal pensaba mientras intentaba sin éxito "jugar" con su actual víctima para engañarlo y que lo deje de perseguir.

Siguió caminando pero hacia otra dirección, siempre caminando con su porte perfecto, siempre con el porte Caffrey.

Llegando a un callejón sin salida solo se podía escuchar el _tap _del sonido de los zapatos de dos personas en ese lugar, Neal se dio la vuelta para ver quién era el que lo seguía…

Simplemente se quedó pasmado.

Su corazón empezó a latir fuerte y más rápido, aunque él sentía lo contrario: lentamente cada latido quería salirse de su pecho llegando a grabarse los latidos en su mente, era como si le estuviesen pasando una corriente eléctrica a cada parte de su cuerpo.

Solo una palabra proceso rápido su cerebro.

_-'Papá?'_

* * *

**N/A: Gracias a todos por leer! :D prometo que en cuanto tenga tiempo escribiré lo que se viene y será más protagonismo para James, quería que esta pequeña primera parte se refiera más al drama de Peter por proteger en demasía a Neal y por supuesto a Neal con el drama de su pasado. No duden en hacerme saber si algo no les agrada.**

**N/A: Cassy tus palabras siempre dan para que aumente capis y Gloria gracias por tus consejillos :D**

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


End file.
